sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire McLeod
Name: Sapphire J. McLeod Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Beading and Jewellery Making, The Arts, GODspeed. Appearance: Standing in at 165cm (5.4ft) and 55kg (120lb), Sapph is a very light and agile girl. Her straight brown hair is usually long enough to cover parts of her face, and is cut to the chin. She has slightly pale white skin thanks to her English-American heritage, which seems to contrast to her dark green eyes and dark clothing. She usually puts on her makeup light if any at all, due to the fact that she doesn’t really like the feel of it and makes her feel itchy. Her clothing style is simple, usually sporting just a purple t-shirt with a skirt or a dress. She can be commonly seen wearing one of her beading creations around the place, and takes pride in the fact that she can say that she made it. Biography: Sapphire was born on the 19th December to David and Ruby McLeod in St Paul, MN. David is a cameraman for the news on channel 2, while Ruby is a stay-at-home mom. She has another sister called Crystal who is 14, and a younger brother who is 11 called Zach. They are a tight family unit, who feel that they can work together on any situation. They go to church regularly, with the family being devout Anglicans, and she is also a member of the schools religious group GODspeed. Ruby is very smothering of the family, and only recently has let Sapphire go out by herself to places. Sapphire is a pretty shy gal. She actively avoids strangers and is usually silent around people she doesn’t know. However, once she warms up to you, she can be quite a talker. Her friends usually say jokingly that the only way to make her be quiet is to bring another person into the conversation. If she has a problem, she will usually try to get around it by sheer persistence and force of will, and is very patient. She has been known to go for hours on a single project without stopping. Sapph has not been able to sum up the courage to ask someone out during her schoolyear, and she feels that it would not be a huge deal anyway to have a boyfriend. Her early years were slightly quiet, with her almost being classified with Asperger syndrome before primary school, due to her social awkardness and shyness, but this was later removed when she started school and started to make friends. She quickly became interested in drawing and writing, and this has continued to this very day. Sapph has made few friends, but considers them to be of high importance, holding them to be special. Going up to High School she quickly became interested in the Arts, and quickly started to gather a reputation as a designer and artist, of which she is very proud of. During this time she gained interest in the beading and jewellery making community, and immediately fell in love with the practice. Through a few short years, she has managed to make a rudimentary business out of making and selling jewellery to her classmates and other people in town, where the money usually goes to either a charity or to buy more beads. Her purple bedroom is in the attic, and she has converted it into half-teen retreat, half-beading workshop. Going into her senior year, she feels that she has finally found her place in the world. She wishes that she could find somebody that shares her passion for art and design. After school, she plans on opening a full-fledged jeweller shop and hopes to be able to live on this, and maybe be able to one day design jewellery for famous stars to wear. Advantages: Once you have Sapphire into something, she won’t quit till it is done, whether that be beading, writing, sports, anything. She also has a high amount of agility and is able to keep speed for a long time with her stamina. Sapphire also has some friends that she relies on, and she is well known throughout the community through her beading. She also thinks with a straight head in situations, being able to see things that others can’t. Disadvantages: Sapphire tends to think things through a lot, and doesn’t like to be rash and make quick decisions. She also believes that everybody is good inside, and will avoid conflicts in every shape and size. Her social awkwardness towards random people may also be a hindering factor. In addition, her fighting experience is zero. Designated Number: Female student no. 52 --- Designated Weapon: A Tamagotchi Connection V1 Conclusion: G052 thinks everybody is good inside, huh? Well, right about the time her Tamagotchi shits all over everything I'm sure she'll get a bullet through the head for her naivete. The above biography is as written by CorruptDropbear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: CorruptDropbear Kills: None Killed By: Ema Ryan Collected Weapons: '''Tamagotchi named Mimi (assigned) '''Allies: Sarah Tan, Stacy Hart Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *The tamagotchi's name comes from the handler Mimi, who promised in chat to give five dollars if CorruptDropbear gave it that name. He has yet to see any money. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sapphire, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Cosmanaut *Q&A *Sing us a Song *For The Kingdom, The Power and Glory Are Yours *Chicken Soup for the Soul *Reflection into the EDEN *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *Jack Sparrow Irony *Sequoia Throne *"Can You Hear Me Now?" *Gypsy Rap *Keep On Smiling *The Youngest Was The Most Loved Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sapphire McLeod. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Sapphire was a pretty solid character. She was normal in a lot of the good ways, which worked well for her in pregame and at the start of V4, but as the game wore on, Sapphire never really came off as that affected by it. At the very end it messed her up, but she spent so long with a decent support network, and I think that actually kept Sapphire from really reaching her full potential. She's a largely well-written character, but not a particularly exciting one, and she just doesn't have quite the same spark that made Ben so interesting to follow. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students